


Beware When The Dragons Meet

by armitageadoration



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armitageadoration/pseuds/armitageadoration
Summary: Someone took a kill away from the Great Red Dragon and now he wants revenge. Alas, neither Francis nor the Red Dragon were prepared for what would happen next. The journey of two minds out for revenge magnifies when they are willing to spread their wing and fly.Please be warned, the first two chapters are fairly mild but they will get progressively more violent and explicit. Please use caution if you are easily bothered, triggered or sensitive to such material.This takes place before the Hannibal TV show.





	1. Chapter 1

The moon was full and the night was cool but pleasant. There was a figure beside a large oak tree that went unnoticed. Dressed from head to toe in matte black leather, the person made not a sound. They waited with the utmost of patience. They had no idea that someone else was quite close, watching as well.

Laughter, music and lights rolled out into the night from a backyard party. A football game had been won apparently and the revelers were drinking heavily. With the barest hint of a sound two men dropped, an arrow embedded in of each of their foreheads. The one in leather turned and was gone on a motorcycle and quickly as the two arrows were fired.

The other, saw the leather clad figure flee. He did so as well. There was a roar of anger in his chest. This was to be his prize and part of his Becoming. Someone beat him to it. They did not revel in their kill, choosing only the two men at a distance. He would take out his revenge on the leather clad person, they would be the substitute for what was his. It would be a satisfying offering.

It had taken two months of hunting before the man found the person on the bike. The same black matte leather on a black motorcycle was darting in and out of traffic. He decided to follow. The bike pulled in at the Circuit Attorney’s Office and parked. In the black leather, it was easy to discern that the person was tall and built well. The other smiled, a challenge such as this one was always a pleasure. Broad shoulders tapered down to a small waist. No wonder they were able to move with such speed. The rider pulled the helmet off and opened one of the saddle bags. A briefcase removed and was held in the same hand as the helmet.  The other only then realized that the rider was a woman.

Long dark hair, the color of coffee, was held in place at the nape of her neck. The other looked at her with a discerning eye. There was a hard look about the woman, but it wasn’t cruelty he saw. It was something that he couldn’t identify, yet.

The other wouldn’t take her here. There were far too many witnesses and cops loitering about, but he had to see her. She was standing in line waiting to go through the metal detector when one of the guards motioned her through the other side.

“Thank you, Frank.”

“My pleasure Ms. Griffith. This here is Tony, he is taking over from when Doug retired.”

Kella Griffith extended a hand and smiled, turning her full face to him. She saw the wince and said nothing. It had stopped bothering her years ago.

“Kella Griffith. Welcome to hell Tony. You and Frank have a lovely day.”

She strode off to her office to change into more appropriate clothing.  The other watched her with a smile. He had seen her face. She was far more interesting now that he saw her fully. Since he had her name finally, it was time to start the hunt.

It had taken weeks for him to get the information needed on Kella Griffith. It had nothing to do with actually finding the information. There was far too much to sort through.

The oldest information was about Griffith came from when she was but 19 years old. She had been grabbed on the way from the library to her dorm on night. The men took turns gang raping her. She fought back hard. They had threatened her with a box cutter trying to get her to stop fighting. Then the cutting became part of their foreplay. The men did the facial cuts slow and meticulously. They purposely went in deep. The ones on her arm were more of a slashing variety. The scars were elsewhere as well. Although, the paper didn’t give a location for anything besides her face and arm. When the men were done, they dumped her in the parking lot of a hospital. She laid there, naked and bleeding, for hours before anyone found her.

The doctors were too intent on fixing the wounds to run a rape kit, even though it was obvious that she had been raped. The frat’s letters had been carved into her thigh. It was the same frat that the head of the emergency belonged to while he was an undergraduate. Not to mention his sons had been current members at the time of the attack. There were many rumors surrounding the reason why a rape kit hadn’t been used needless to say. When the case went to court, all of the men were acquitted. Kella Griffith hadn’t seen a single one of her attackers.

He looked at a recent picture of her. One of the scars started at the base of her nostril and went down to her chin. The next was about half an inch away from the first and went from forehead to her jaw. A third travelled from nostril to ear, bisecting the other two. There were others on her face as well, but they weren’t nearly as deep. The smaller wounds healed into thin silvery marks that were difficult to see. Not that it mattered, the three deepest were disfiguring.

Yet, the scarring did little to diminish from her beauty but it did explain that look in her eyes, she was vicious. Intrigued by the woman, the man read on. She had worked for the special victims side of the court almost since she had graduated from law school. Kella Griffith had a reputation for being frighteningly tough. The way she looked only added to the fear she put in the hearts of the defense.  She had the best record in the state for sex crimes.

Apparently there was a case being tried starting on the next day. It was one of those sensational cases that made national news. They didn’t need someone that tough but because of the nature of the crime they decided to use someone used to media coverage. So, Kella Griffith would be one of the prosecuting attorneys. He was going to be there as well.

Dressed in a well-tailored suit with a pair of three inch heels, she looked formidable. With the heels, she must have stood 6’5 if she was an inch. When the defendant started yelling at her, Kella smiled. The part of her lip that was scarred didn’t move quite right so it looked as if she were smirking at the man. Turning to the jury, she spoke smoothly.

“As you can see ladies and gentleman, the defendant is still making threats against women. The only difference is that I am not frightened of the **_small_** man.” She emphasized small. “Unlike his victims were.”

Every time the defense tried to take a swing at the prosecuting attorneys, Kella and her team struck back with a viper’s bite. To be fair the evidence against the man was staggering. It included DNA and fingerprints. Griffith was just enjoying playing with the defense. It almost looked how a cat played with its dinner before enjoying the kill.

Weeks turned into over a month that this went on and the man was there as often as he could be. It was interesting to him. This gave another side to the woman that he normally wouldn’t have seen. She intrigued him more and more each time.

The defendant was found guilty on all counts. Most likely he would be getting the death penalty.

Griffith didn’t celebrate. She didn’t say anything besides telling her team that they did a good job. Walking past where the bailiffs were getting ready to take the convicted man back, the man broke free and leapt at Kella. She dispatched him with a single strike of the heel of her hand to his nose. Her expression never changed. She kept walking while the man crumpled to the floor clutching his broken nose.

“Ms. Griffith? May I have a word with you please?”

“Are you a reporter?” She had a notorious hate of the media.

“No, I am not. I just wish to speak to you for a moment.”

“Why is that?”

His voice dropped into a whisper. “My name is Francis Dolarhyde. I know what a good shot you are with a bow.”

The half-smile appeared again. She was amused. “I suppose we do have something to talk about then. Coffee?”

He offered an arm. “It would be my pleasure.”

“Somehow Mr. Dolarhyde, I doubt it.”


	2. Chapter 2

They sat across from each other at a nearby coffee shop. Kella frequented it often enough that they closed a section off for her to talk privately with the stranger. She was wary of the man, of course. Sipping on the black coffee, Kella watched Dolarhyde intently.

“What happened?” He asked softly.

“If you were able to find me, I am pretty sure you know what happened already.”

“Why did you do it?”

“I’m not answering that. Why were you there?”

“Much for the same reason.”

“Intriguing Mr. Dolarhyde. What is it that you want from me?”

“I have no idea.”

Standing up, Kella gave him a half smile. She put a business card down on the table. “When you figure it out, call me.” With that, she left.

Dolarhyde didn’t call Kella Griffith for another eight weeks. He honestly didn’t know why he contacted her the first time. The second meeting was after another man was shot with an arrow in the forehead. This time it was in Chicago.

When Kella answered the call, she said nothing. It was nothing but dead air but somehow Dolarhyde knew she was there. He had practiced what he would say.

“Dinner?” A single word was all.

“When and where?”

They were seated in an off area once again. Kella took a sip of red wine and looked across the table at her dinner date. She noted that Dolarhyde was a handsome man, although he didn’t see it. 

“What do you want from me Mr. Dolarhyde? Have you figured that out yet?” She was direct.

“I want to know why.”

“Why what?”

“Bow, first of all.”

“It’s quiet.”

“Why do you do it at all?”

“Revenge.”

“For what happened?”

She nodded once. “Yourself?”

“I need to.”

“Mr. Dolarhyde, you have no need of putting your hand up when you speak. Our smile is similar, after all.” She gave him her smile.

Dolarhyde narrowed his eyes at her. Rarely was someone so brave as to say that. Yet, perhaps because of their similar situations, he didn’t feel the need to hurt her. He ate very little of the dinner, mostly pushing the food around on his plate.

She paid the tab and Dolarhyde protested. “You can get dessert then.” She smiled gently at the strange man.

Standing, he offered an arm and she took it. Kella was wary but not afraid of him. Although there was something that told her she should be.

“Gallant Mr. Dolarhyde.”

“Please call me Francis.”

“Very well, as long as you call me Kella.”

He only smirked.

“Francis, why are you so interested in my dealings?”

“Because we are similar.”

She stopped suddenly. “Why do you say that?”

“Because it’s true.”

“You aren’t wrong.” She shrugged. Turning, Kella faced him. A tug on his tie drew the large man closer. Softly, she kissed his lips.

Startled, Dolarhyde pulled back. “Why did you do that?”

“I wanted to.” She walked away only to pause. “Remember Francis, you owe me dessert.”

It was perhaps midnight when the doorbell rang. Kella was annoyed by the interruption. She was going over notes for a new case. She hand a thin dagger in her hand when she opened the door.

Dolarhyde stood in the doorway with a cupcake in hand.

A laugh spilled forth with a smile. “Welcome to my humble abode Francis.” She permitted him to enter.

Barefooted, Kella wore nothing more than an oversized men’s shirt as she led him through her home and into the kitchen. The sight of the shirt did two things, excite and anger him.

His voice was terse. “Your boyfriend’s shirt?”

Taking out two plates and two forks she raised a brow. “My father’s. I don’t date.”

“Why?”

“Why don’t you?”

“How did…….”

“We are far too similar, that’s how.” She cut the cupcake and half and offered a plate. When he looked at it dubiously, her voice gentled. “It’s okay. I am not going to judge you if you don’t judge me.” When he nodded, she also poured him a glass of wine. They sat next to each other in near silence over the shared dessert.

“You are going to get caught Francis.”

“What?”

“Forensics dear man. Forensics. You might not care now, but you will.” She turned to face him. “Do you wish to learn forensics as well as other things?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s start. Follow me.”

He may have been expecting the garage, or perhaps the basement. The bedroom is the last place he expected to go. Stripping the shirt off, she turned to face him. When she did, he back peddled.

The corner of Kella’s mouth turned up slightly. “I’m not going to hurt you. You don’t even need to touch me if you don’t wish to. Fair?”

Dolarhyde nodded once.

“Everything you touch, even human skin, is a potential hazard. If the investigators are good, they can take your prints from virtually anywhere. Here sit at my feet.”

When he did, Kella smiled. “Press your thumb against my big toe.” He did as he was told.

“Look closely at it Francis.”

Peering close, he noticed the faint mark on the polish. His eyes widened slightly. “How did you know?”

“I see evidence all day and every day.”

“Put your hand around my throat Francis.”

This time he smiled ever so slightly. “You trust me.”

“No. I do not trust you. I just don’t care.”

“It’s harder to take a print from skin but it is doable. You choke me, they have your hand size as well. Your ear print is as unique as your fingerprints. Do you use restraints?”

“No.”

“If you ever do, use cheap nylon stockings. They are hard to get a print off of.”

He still had his hand around her neck. Dolarhyde slowly stroked his fingers downward marveling at the soft warmth of Kella’s skin. Like the facial scars, the long cuts were only down one side of her body. He trailed that same finger down the path the scars took. The one that crested her pelvis was raised and his touch was gentle.

“Enjoying yourself?”

His first reaction was to pull back and hide from Kella. For a split second, Dolarhyde thought about killing her. When he raised his head and looked into her eyes, he knew he didn’t have to do either.

“Yes. Yes I am.”

“Francis, have you ever been with a woman?”

“Yes.”

“A living woman that wasn’t paid?”

“No.”

Moving to the middle of the bed, she patted the comforter at her side. “Come here.”

Doing as he was asked, Francis felt his heart hammering in his throat. He looked at the woman next to him with fear and lust.

“If you want to stop at any moment say so. Yes?”

He nodded once more.

“Put your hand over my belly button.” When he did so, she continued. “Where do you want to go, up or down?”

He looked at her carefully. The thin line of pubic hair between her legs intrigued him but the fullness of her rounded breasts were more inviting. “Up.”

“Gently, like you were petting a kitten or a puppy trail your fingers upwards to my breast.”

Taking his time, he watched her beneath his fingertips. He saw the raise of gooseflesh on her bare skin. Coming up to her breast, his hand cupped it gently.

“Mmmmm that feels wonderful Francis. Now what would you like to do?”

He didn’t answer, instead he tipped his head down and took a nipple between his teeth. His first instinct was to bite and chew, instead he licked and sucked. When Kella moaned softly, he pulled away in surprise.

“No. No. That means it feels good Francis. Do you want to stop?”

“No.”

“Do you know what I am doing?”

“No.”

“When you have a person is willing to give you both pleasure and pain, in my experience, people tend to not get as sloppy with their other……………. passions.”

Kneeling on the bed, Kella helped him remove his clothing. God, she thought, he is a big man. There wasn’t an ounce of fat to be seen on him. Moving behind him, Kella pressed her breasts against Francis’ back.

With a bite to an ear, she whispered softly. “You feel so very wonderful Francis. You have no idea how delicious you are, do you?”

When he grunted, she purred in his ear. Arms slid beneath his so that her hands rested against his pectoral muscles. Nails bit in gently against the smooth flesh. Hearing him grunt softly, Kella pressed tighter against him.

“What are you thinking Francis?”

“I want to fuck you.”

“Not now my dear man, not now. As a matter of fact I won’t touch your cock, neither will you.”

Kella stroked his skin. She was gentle then harder. He didn’t know what was coming or when. Leaning back, Francis shivered with the torture. He needed to cum. He needed it more than he needed to breathe. The pain was horrible but powerfully erotic at the same time.

Raising her hips, she brushed against him. “Do you feel that?” When Francis grunted his response Kella bit the nape of his heck. “You made me wet.”

That was all it took. Four words and he shot his load hard and fast. It was then that Kella wrapped her hand around his shaft, helping him along with fast strokes.

She could see his cheeks warm and the bright red blush begin. Without a second thought, she came out from behind him. Kella pushed him backwards on to the pillows, only to crawl between his thighs.

“Look at me Francis. Watch.”

Doing as told, he watched her. Like a cat with a bowl of cream, she proceeded to lick the cum off of his stomach. She took her time, with long lazy swipes of her tongue she cleaned his skin. There was a hint of a smile on her lips when she heard his groan.

Moving upwards, her body slid against his. She permitted parts of her to slide against his still twitching cock. Not a word was spoken, not even when she kissed his lips. Since he was slightly taller than she, Kella wiggled down some, to permit his semi hard cock to feel the wetness at the apex of her parted thighs.

To Francis, what she did was pure unadulterated torture. Still, he enjoyed her body. Warm and smooth, she felt like nothing he ever felt before.

“What do you want Francis? Tell me.”

“You.”

“Oh no. Tell me more. I want to know exactly what you want.” Kella rested her cheek against his chest. She felt the strong and steady heartbeat there. Her touch was gentle. Fingers running through his short hair was a soothing gesture.

“I-I-I want to have sex with you.” He blushed again.

“Where?”

“Where?” He sounded confused.

“My mouth? Maybe you would prefer my wet pussy? My ass?”

He smiled ever so slightly. “Your pussy.”

Kella rolled off of him. Turning her head to the side, she kissed his lips softly. She helped show him what a lover’s kiss was like. Slow and gentle to start with but increasing in force. Pulling back, Francis traced her flesh with his lips. Along the collarbone he nipped and sucked the flesh there. With a strong hand, he explored her wetness. With one finger and then two, he explored marveling at the way she thrust upwards to his hand with cries that were barely audible.

He watched her face. Half-closed eyes were brimming with desire. It took nothing more than that sight for him to shove his cock in her.  Arching, Kella’s breasts touched his chest. Unsure of what to do with his hands he pulled her wrists up and captured them, efficiently pinning her beneath him.

Kella pretended to struggle. She could have easily thrown the big man off of her if she wished. She had no desire to do so. Bringing her legs up, she wrapped them around his waist.

“Harder Francis, please.” She pleaded, begged him. Hips rising once again she ground her pelvis to his own. “Please…”

His hand grasped tighter around her wrists and he thrust in deeper, harder. It was to the point he was afraid that he might hurt her.  When she rose to meet each stroke he drove her harder into the mattress, finally not caring if she was in pain. The nips became bites along the tops of her breasts. When one began to bleed, he latched his mouth to the wound he created.

He didn’t know what to expect when her body tightened and clenched around him. Cries that left her lips made him think he was hurting her, but Francis quickly realized what was happening. Kella’s orgasm, the way the wetness clenched his cock and milked him was nothing he had ever felt before. It took mere seconds of brutally slamming into her before her orgasom was met with his own.

Rolling to his side, Francis took her with him. He pressed Kella tight to his body while stroking her back.

“Are you okay?” He sounded worried.

“MMmmhmmm.”

He was surprised when she nuzzled against his chest. Slowly, they drifted off together. Neither truly knowing what to think.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kella Griffith sat with crossed legs at the table. She barely moved. Even a discerning eye would have to look twice to catch her slowed breathing. A less observant person would think she was lost in her own head. Those that paid attention would notice the sharpness in her eyes that watched everything.

The verdict was ready and the judge was re-entering the courtroom. Standing, she looked relaxed and she was. It was a pretty cut and dried case, really. Unfortunately, the defendant was able to hire a high dollar attorney that was known to win tough cases that should never have been flipped.

She had gone up against this particular attorney four times, winning each time.  She planned on making it five with this.

If she knew how many eyes were on her, Kella didn’t show it. The black pencil skirt hit her a couple inches below the knee, having paired it with a white blouse, seamed stockings, and black heels. The jacket hung on the back of the chair. It was one of the rare times that her hair was down.

Guilty on all counts, all 117 of them.

After congratulating her team quietly, she walked out of the courtroom. Not bothering with going back to the office, Kella walked to the lobby of the building. She immediately saw Francis waiting for her, dressed handsomely in a suit and tie. It was he that she was dressed for.

A confidant arm slid around her waist and he smiled. They shared a somewhat chaste kiss, only inhibited because this was Kella’s place of employment. From behind his back he presented Kella with a single rose of the darkest of reds.

“Do you know why I brought you a rose?”

“Today marks 6 months since you and I first shared a night together.”

“Yes.”

Francis would have sworn there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks, but he said nothing about it. “I hope you don’t mind that I stopped by and picked up some clothing for you earlier.”

“We are going somewhere?”

“Yes. Since it is a three day weekend for you, I have a surprise.”

They walked out, hand in hand, towards a rental car. “MMm. What is the surprise?”

“If I told you, it would no longer be a surprise.”

“Tease.”

“You call me a tease and you are dressed like that?” Dolarhyde ran the back of his fingers down her scarred cheek.

“Yes.” Kella smirked.

Helping her into the car, Francis laughed softly. So much had changed in the past six months. He had gained a new found confidence with Kella. The car ride was comfortable, even with the bouts of silence when she would doze off for a bit. In sleep, her hand still touched him. It even made the Dragon within swell with pride. To have a woman like her at _their_ side was something to be proud of.

The drive from St Louis to Indianapolis was just a little over three and a half hours. They spoke infrequently on the drive, yet it was a comfortable silence filled with looks of longing and gentle touches. The valet took care of their luggage and parking of the car. While Francis checked them in, he sent Kella to the bar to get them both a drink.

A man that had one too many martinis was trying to chat Kella up. She was trying hard not to cause a scene while the bartender turned a blind eye to the troublesome businessman. The white band of skin on his left hand showed where his wedding ring normally was. Kella had enough and was about to put the stranger in his place when Francis put a strong arm around her waist, gently pulling her closer.  As tall as Kella was, Francis only had about an inch of height on her. His muscle made him look massive next to her.

“This man bothering you?” The look in his eyes was deadly while the smile was fairly benign.

“He is making a fair attempt.” She was amused, even more so when the man began back peddling.

The bartender was called over and the manager sent for. Francis lodged a complaint against both the man and the bartender. For as much as he was paying for a mere three day stay, the manager took the complaint seriously. Without staying for the removal of both customer and employee, they went upstairs.

In the elevator Kella looked at him, puzzled, even more so when the key card had to be swiped to gain access to the floor.

They entered the only room on the floor and Kella turned to Francis. “Causing a scene for a reason?”

“MmmHmmmm.” He didn’t explain. “Do you like it?”

Their luggage had been unpacked and hung in the vast presidential suite.  Everything was in perfect order, even the bottle of Pinot Noir sitting by the bed. Kella didn’t care for champagne so the red wine was requested instead.

“It’s lovely Francis, but why so much trouble?”

The words were silenced by a kiss from him. “Because this weekend is for you, for us.”

Kella slid her arms over his broad shoulders coming to stroke the nape of his neck. “Thank you.”

Slowly, he unwound the blouse that she wore. His hands were careful with the starched white wrap top. The black bra beneath was lacy and showed her breasts beautifully. Tugging at the lace, Francis’ exposed her nipples. Kissing one and then the other, the big man sighed with pleasure. He removed her skirt, helping Kella step out of it. The black lace bra was matched with a pair of panties that were barely more than a scrap of lace.

Thick bands of the sheer seamed stockings were at the top of her thighs and held tight by a garter belt.

“For me?” He whispered.

“Of course. I know you like to sometimes unwrap a present.”

She in turn helped him. Taking the tie in her hands and turning her back to him, Kella tugged Francis closer. His hands touched her hips, holding her there. Sleek and strong, she pressed back to him. Undulating her hips, she felt him harden against her ass. The tie now forgotten, arms went up and back to stroke the nape of his neck.

With a shove forward, her hands hit the table. Jerking her thighs apart, Kella’s bottom rose when her cheek brushed against the well-polished wood. Not even taking the time to remove the rest of her clothing or his own, Francis unzipped the trousers and pulled himself free. The scrap of panties were pulled to the side and immediately he buried himself in her as deep as he could.

That one stroke was all it took and Kella sang her pleasure to him. Convulsing around him only encouraged him to thrust in more violently. Strong hands dug into her hips with fingers bruising the flesh there. Thrusting back, she ground against him. Francis’ fingers dug in even more when he felt her pleasure, slick and copious. She was soaking wet, for him.

Letting go, his hands grabbed at her breast. He just as vicious has he had been on the flesh at her hips. Yet, fingers were gentle at first, teasing and rolling the hard tipped nipples and slowly building. The cries that whispered to him pleaded. He heard them all. Each word begged him for more, so he gave her more.

Francis bit hard at the back of Kella’s neck, the lion taking his lioness. Sucking and biting the flesh, continued to move down her spine. Pulling out, he continued the bites down to her ass only to push forward with his head to lick and kiss at the junction of her thighs.

Sensitive already from her orgasm, Kella tried to pull away. Francis held tight to her, enjoying himself. The more she cried out the more force he used, until finally he made her orgasm again and then again. He drank of her pleasure and sighed happily. Gentler now, his large hands caressed her bottom with reverence. Coming back up, each bite mark was kissed with such tenderness Kella thought she would weep with the beauty of her lover.

Slower now, much gentler, Francis penetrated her again. Large hands caressed her bruised and bitten flesh. Kella’s voice was so soft and sweet to his ears. Yet, there was nothing as sweet as when she whispered his name.

“Ohhhh, Francis. My Francis!”

Filling her with a roar of pleasure, Francis shook to his core. He couldn’t help but support himself against Kella’s back. When he saw the deep black and purple bruising left on her fair skin once more, he stumbled back and sat on the carpet.

“Francis!” Kella was on her knees immediately in front of him. “What’s wrong?”

“I did it again. I hurt you again. I didn’t mean to. I am s-s-s…” Unable to get the sibilant s sound out, he changed words. “I apologize.” In fear, Francis brought his hands to his face, hiding like he did as a child.

One knee was pulled up and Kella climbed over it only to straddle him. “Francis. Francis? Look at me please.”

Kella peeled his hands back, yet he kept his eyes screwed shut. Gently, she kissed his tears away. One hand stroked his hair and the other held his hand. “Francis, if it bothered me I would have said something to you. I enjoy the bites you give me. I love the bruises you leave. It marks me as yours and yours alone. I have never given myself willing to another, you are my One.”

He swallowed hard before looking up at her.

How many times had he been made a fool of? How many times was he given a taste of someone caring only to have it be pulled away cruelly? He would rather die than see that in Kella. Blue eyes were filled with fear and rage as he searched her face.

Nodding, Francis wrapped his arms around her and just held her to him. She rested her cheek against his short hair and held him in return. The room was near silent with just the whirr of the air conditioner running.

“I love you Francis. I would do anything in the world for you.”

“Why?”

She moved first and stood, before offering him her hand. He needed no help rising but took it anyway. Slowly, carefully, her hands slid across him, removing the clothing. She in turn removed what little she was wearing. Taking Francis’ hand again she led him to the bed. Once they were both comfortable, she told him.

“There are so many reasons. You understand me is the simplest of them all. You do not judge, you make me smile and laugh when I thought the ability was mostly lost. I feel safe in your arms. Your intelligence far surpasses my own. The way you look at me when you think I am not looking and so many more reasons. My handsome Francis, you may not see the beauty in the man you are but I do.”

“The cupcake.”

“The one you brought me?”

He nodded and kissed her gently. “That was when I knew I loved you. I never believed you could love me in return. May I ask something of you?”

“Of course.” She gave him a quizzical look.

“Will you watch a home movie with me?”

“Yes.”

“It’s one I made of….others.”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.” The smile Francis gave was shy but happy.

The laptop was Kella’s personal one. She set it up on the bed and Francis handed her the thumb drive. Once the movie began to play, she crawled back up and settled between Francis’ legs. Leaning back against him, her head rested just to the side of his chin. She stroked his thighs with gentle touches while he, in turn, held her close.

Together they watched one of his kills.

The carnage was brutal. Blood, rape, death. Yet, it was all still Francis. His eyes were wild in the film. The Dragon was there, but the Dragon was part of him.

Then they watched it again.

“Are you ok?” Francis asked softly.

“I feel like I shouldn’t be, but yes. I am fine.”

Nuzzling against her, Francis kissed Kella’s temple.  She in turn cupped her hand against his cheek. Fingertips brushed along his cheekbone and she smiled.

“I swear to you, if something bothers me, I will explain to you Francis.”

“I will do that for you. Now, we should rest. Tomorrow will be a long day.” Damn the fact he had to change his wording!

“But a good one?” She teased.

“Yes.”

Oh how Francis wished he could sleep as she did! He had lain awake for the last two hours, watching Kella. He knew, logically, it had to do with her taking a sleep medication. She always looked so peaceful laying there, something he knew he never had.  He didn’t know if she realized it or not, but she gave him the chance to take the dominant role between them. That wasn’t to say that she was subservient, Kella was far from subservient. Kissing her forehead, Francis watched Kella smile in her sleep. He realized for the first time in his life, Francis Dolarhyde was truly happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE NOTE BEFORE READING FURTHER -**

_This chapter contains blood, rape, murder, and more. If you are bothered by any of these things, please do not read._

 

_*********************************************************************************************************************_

 

She woke before he did and snuggled in close against Francis’ strong body. The sun hadn’t fully come up yet that morning. Somewhere between sleep and awake, Francis knew she was there. A large hand came to cup around her bum and pull Kella closer. His eyes weren’t even open when Francis smiled sleepily at her. The dark realization hit him immediately, causing him to jerk away. Kella looked at him with surprise and the realization dawned on her as well.

Francis had removed his dentures overnight.

“Francis!” She grabbed his forearm.

He stopped dead cold, it was almost like when he was a child again. Fear bit into his heart and he felt the man he was Becoming begin to crumble.

Keeling, Kella was behind him. Sleek and trim body pressed to his larger, thicker one while hands slid under his arms to rest against his chest. Cheek to the back of his neck, she whispered softly.

“You don’t have to turn around if you do not wish to. Listen to me Francis. I do not love you only when you look like everyone else. I love you no matter what. Every minute and every hour of the day, I love you. While how you look is significant to you, it isn’t to me. This is what I love.” She tapped two fingers over his heart. “And this.” A kiss was placed on the back of his head. “The rest is just extra. Please my Francis, do not run from me.”

He turned slowly to meet her gaze. There was such despair in his eyes that her heart ached for him. She kissed him gently and with utter love and tenderness. It seemed to take forever, but slowly Francis relaxed.

Easing Kella back, his body covered her own. He wanted to tell her he loved her but the fear looking like a fool, while mostly gone, still gnawed at him. Her long smooth legs wrapped around him and when he penetrated her, she lifted to him with that sweet sigh he knew was just for him.

Gentle touches and reassurances surrounded him. Without thinking, he shared another kiss with his beloved and allowed her to explore his mouth with her tongue. He almost jerked back then. Almost.

He found not only bliss but acceptance in her arms and body. Finally, when they both were spent. He said the three words as himself. I love you. Francis wasn’t even sure that she could understand what he said until she said I love you too, my Francis.

Stopping for an early, but leisurely breakfast, anyone that saw them would have thought they were newlyweds. Most of the day was spent touring the various museums in Indianapolis. They stopped for a picnic lunch on the grounds of the Art and Nature Park. They had finished eating and were relaxing and talking in the warm sun. Kella had her head on Francis’ thigh, looking up at him.

His fingertips trailed from just below her breasts downwards. Francis stopped abruptly, frowning.

“Do you have on anything under your dress?”

“Does perfume count?” She laughed.

“Why?”

“For you.” Sitting up, she straddled his lap. “Because already I can feel you hard between my thighs.” She pressed tighter to him and rolled her hips with a smile. “Right here, right now we could be intimate with none the wiser. But….” She kissed his lips gently. “I know you prefer to be more careful.”

He laughed softly. Drawing the hem of her dress upwards he saw that she was well and truly bare beneath. “You are breathtaking.”

“Mmmmm?” She kissed him again before sliding off his lap. “Where to now?”

“Hotel.” Francis grunted. He had been planning something for weeks, now it was time to execute the plan.

The drive back to the hotel was swift. While he drove, she kept a hand over his clothed cock. Untucking his shirt to hide his arousal, Francis tossed her over his shoulder in the elevator teasing her the entire way up to their room.

The door was barely shut when he jerked the dress off of her and tossed her onto the bed. Climbing in after while removing his own clothing, he pinned her to the mattress. Kella’s arms were jerked upwards and a large hand clamped around both of her wrists. There was no foreplay, as they were both ready. Still, this wasn’t going to be their normal lovemaking.

“Fight me Kella. Fight me hard.” He snarled at her.

Doing as told, she tried to fight him. His weight was placed so precisely that she was unable to do too much. She swallowed back the terror that bubbled up in her throat. While his manner was rough, Francis kissed her sweetly.

“This is me Kella. This is me. You are mine. It’s not the others. I love you Kella. Look at me.” When she didn’t he thrust in harder and harder. “Look at me. Goddamnit look at me!” He slapped her face lightly.

The strange sensations of love, tenderness and brutality made her finally open her eyes. She looked into his beautiful icy blue eyes and Francis smiled. His free hand grappled with her body. He held her down with such force that she screamed in both pleasure and fear.

His fingers stroked her facial scars. When she tried to get away, Kella felt the pain of the knife all over again, even though it wasn’t there. She panicked in his arms, reliving the nightmare of days long gone. She sobbed against Francis’ shoulder. Kella knew it was him and didn’t try to harm him but she was still lost, to an extent, in the memories.

Reaching over, he grabbed his pocket knife off the bedside table.  A flick of the blade and he nicked her hard nipple. The knife was to the far side of the room and his hand squeezed hard around the cut and made the blood flow. Smearing it, her chest was covered in blood. Kella fought him harder now, using her legs to try and wrench herself away from under him. Lips closed around the bleeding tip and Francis suckled gently. Licking the blood away from there and then her chest, he continued to thrust brutally inside of her. The blood stopped immediately, it was that small of a nick. When it did, his large hands touched and stroked down each of her scars.

“These are mine now Kella.” His voice was rough in her ear. “They are ours. We share them. Just as you share mine.”

Kella whimpered softly, turning her head away. Her body shook beneath him. Francis’ took a hold of her long hair and pulled her face towards him again.

“Look at me again Kella. Look at me.” Tears streamed down her cheeks, her body wracked with sobs once more. Gently, he kissed the tears way. “Look at me my beloved. Please?”

When he said please, she cooperated. Slowly, she opened her swollen red eyes. She saw him. She truly saw him. Francis smiled gently at her. “That’s my love. Look at me. Recognize that you are mine and I am just as much yours. I love you Kella.”

Her voice was hoarse. Tentatively she pulled her hand from his grip, which had lessened. A gentle fingertip brushed against his lips and for once she didn’t see him fight the urge to pull away. She touched the scar where surgeons had made the necessary repairs ages ago. Fingertips swept across his strong brows, over his cheeks, to finally cup her hand to the side of his face. The side of her thumb stroked along the scar at his lip and going up to his nostril.

“I love you my Francis.”                                

“I have been in you many times. You are now in me, blood and tears of your body are mine forever and always. This is the man that loves you my beautiful Kella. This is me and you, no one else. No one will hurt you again. I will protect you. If anyone tries, they will die at _our_ hands.”

Still, she fought him with all of her strength when he began thrusting inside of her again. Hips bucked upwards to try and throw him off balance so that she could get away. It didn’t work. Francis had made sure to keep her pinned and away from anything that could be used as a deadly weapon.

Finally, she convulsed around him, calling out to him, for him and declaring her love. He finished inside of her. Beneath Francis, Kella lay sobbing. He gently stroked her hair before turning to his side and holding her close.

She didn’t fight now but lay curled against him crying for a while. When she finally calmed down, she asked him one thing.

“Why?”

“Because you needed it. Because we needed to put these demons to rest.”

“You want me to stop what I do?” Kella’s voice wavered.

“No. I want you to realize I am not them. You are always protected with me Kella. Always.”

Staying silent for a long while, finally she gave him a smile and nodded. “I know.”

“Good. I have a present for you my Kella.”

“Oh?”

“You will get it tonight. Rest now, with me.”

They both dozed for a couple of hours before dressing for dinner.  Francis wore a black on black suit and tie. Kella’s cocktail dress was new. Francis had purchased it for her for this very occasion. It was a black silk shift that hit higher on the thighs than anticipated. The front had a soft pleat and flowed around her. The v-back was even more dramatic. Kella would make an entrance no matter where they dined.

Kneeling on the floor, Francis slid the high heeled sandals on her feet.

“You have gone to a lot of trouble.” She stroked her fingers through his hair.

“No. I haven’t. It is never trouble where you are concerned.” Standing, he offered his arm.

Dinner was a tiny off the beaten path Italian place that Kella was positive she would never be able to find again due to the remote location in a small neighborhood, it looked like virtually every home on the block. Quaint, quiet, with very soft opera playing in the background, she loved it. Francis seemed to enjoy himself as well.

He noticed that many of the men in the restaurant turned to look at Kella. His first instinct was to be jealous and angry. It drained away when he realized, again, that she had eyes for no one but him. It was late when they finished. Back in the car, Francis laid his hand upon Kella’s thigh, absently stroking her skin.

“Now where?” She queried.

“Now we go get your present.”

The drive took about three hours. Francis parked the car in the middle of nowhere. It was hidden on a stunted hillside. They sat and talked for a little while before getting out. He had two large duffle bags with him but on his other arm was Kella. He placed her hand, like a gentleman, on his inner arm. It was only when a house was seen through a bit of a clearing did she understand what was going on.

Francis was taking her on a kill with him.

The thought was startling. Yet, Kella understood it to be the gift that it was. This was dangerous with the two of them. Killings were done in private. There was a ritual to what they each did. Anything could disturb the ritual, especially another person.

Once they were in the sleeping home, Francis gave Kella instructions.

“Stay here until I come down for you. If you see any sign of trouble, get out. Do not wait for me, go.” The words were nearly silent and whispered directly into her ear. Francis waited until she nodded and then disappeared.

The noises were disturbing, yet quiet, until a man bellowed in pain. Loud noises, something she was unfamiliar with, and then more screaming.

Francis came down for her, naked. He was splattered with blood. “Undress my love?” He asked.

Kella didn’t ask why but she did as she was asked and stripped bare. He moved his hand to touch her before remembering the gloves. Stripping them off, the gloves were balled up and tossed into one of the duffels. Hands, clean, slid into the sides of her hair. Drawing her lips to his own, Francis kissed her lovingly. He savored her in ways that he didn’t even know was possible. This was the greatest gift he could give her. Kella may not know it, but she was just as much a part of his Becoming as Francis realized he was of her’s.

They passed the children’s rooms, nothing seemed disturbed. Looking at Francis, she raised an eyebrow.

“They aren’t here.”

Strange.

Into the master bedroom, there was a woman on the bed. Slashed badly, she was nothing more than a piece of meat now. Kella was surprised to see the man. He hung in a parody of a crucifixion a few inches up the wall. The noise she heard earlier had been an industrial nail gun.

“Do you recognize him Kella?”

Hearing the name, the man whipped his head around and began to speak. Francis smashed a small vase against the side of the man’s face. “Don’t make a fucking noise.”

She cocked her head to the side and looked carefully. He did seem familiar. Kella knew that she knew the man, but something was off.

“He went missing shortly before the trial.” Francis stroked her shoulder. “He has been missing since then. Father with deep pockets, extensive plastic surgery, and an unknown number of name changes.” Francis knew that this was the man who orchestrated all of the abuse that Kella took that one night.

Kella picked up the straight razor that Francis had used on the woman and with swift slices she cut the man’s eyes. He would only be able to feel what she did.

“Hello Thad. Remember me?” Her voice sounded seductive. She did not fear the man that haunted her nightmares.

Francis stepped out of the way. It was time for Kella to realize her own power and savor Becoming with him.

When Thaddeus Carson William Tarkington began to beg for mercy, Kella laughed. “The same mercy you showed me when you kidnapped me? Or is that the mercy you showed when you cut me up? How about that mercy when you and a fraternity filled with your buddies raped me over and over again. Which one of those sympathies would you like?”

Swiftly she worked to make the man named Thad scream as much as she could.

Walking over to the man’s dead wife, she removed the woman’s nipples. With a grip on his hair, Kella shoved the raw meat of his wife into his mouth.

“Chew and swallow like a good boy, or it will only get worse.”

Hoping for an end to the pain, he did as told. It made Kella laugh. She grabbed his hair once more to keep his head still. “How did your wife’s nipples taste? Did you enjoy them?”

When he started to vomit, Kella taped his mouth shut to let him choke on the vomit. If he aspirated and died, she didn’t care. Hanging on the wall as he was, Kella beat him soundly with objects, her hands and feet. From feet to shoulders, she broke as many bones as she could. When he started to go into shock, she hit him with the epi-pens she had found on the bedside table.

Finally, she took the time to scalp him, throwing the flesh and hair into a bin. “Remember how proud you were of that head of hair Thad? It’s gone now. I’ll see you in hell Thaddeus to start all over again. Soon. Wait for me, won’t you?” She cut his tongue out and sat back to watch him finally die.”

Soaked in dripping blood, Kella stood there looking at the body of the man that had tortured her. She felt nothing but contempt for the dead man.

Standing behind her now, Francis looked upon Kella’s work with pride. Turning, she kissed him soundly. “Thank you.”

He bowed his head in reverence to her, with Pride swelling in his chest. Kella shoved the dead body from the bed and pulled Francis down onto the sodden sheets. Both, soaked from head to toe with the blood of their kills, made love in near silence. Only the sounds of their bodies and the sighs of pleasure were audible. From each other’s lips, they drank the power of bloodshed. With their pleasure spent, Francis whispered two words in Kella’s ear.

“My Dragoness.”

“My Dragon.”

Rising from the bed, Francis took her hand and led her into the master bath. With a gentle hand, he helped Kella bathe. The water was hot and soothing but it was his hands that mattered to Kella. From bottom to top and top to bottom, he bathed his lover. Kella giggled when he touched her ticklish places. She, in turn, did the same for Francis. When they were both clean, Kella knelt down in the spacious shower.

She worshiped him on her knees. Lips and hands gently caressed his cock. She ran her fingertips along the velvety flesh. Gentle kisses brushed along the underside of Francis’ balls while her fingers carefully held and stroked the heaviness of them.

Nipping a trail backwards along the taint, she kissed him in the most intimate of places. Her tongue stroked his ass and even slid around the tight hole there. Francis shook. That was not a place to be touched, he had been taught. Yet, Kella’s ministrations there felt like bliss. Slowly, oh so very slow, she worked her way back to his cock. Still worshiping him, her lips touched his cock. Hands stroked everywhere, while she took him deeper past her lips. It wasn’t long before Francis reached his peak and came in her mouth. He watched her swallow all of him, not spilling a drop.

He was surprised when she spread her hands on to his feet and bowed her head between them. She kissed the tops of his feet and looked up at him through the spray of water.

“Thank you my love, my Francis, my Dragon.”

Francis lifted her from the floor of the shower and held her tight.  “My One. My Dragoness. Never again bow to me or another. You and I are equals and above the rest.”

It took little time for them to clean the drain of the shower and pour bleach across everything. The pair of them made short work of cleaning and using bleach on the bodies and bedrooms. Any sort of evidence that could possibly not be cleaned, like used gloves, the bed linens, and such were taken with them. They left nothing behind.

In the early morning hours at one of the parks that allowed small campfires, they watched the sun come up. And with the warmth of the fire that turned any evidence into ash, including the clothing from the night before, they sat contented. Francis had packed them both a change of clothes. Words were not needed in the morning light, for they had each other.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

In the months that followed the gift Dolarhyde gave Kella, they grew closer together. The shared kill had been strange for both of them at first. Yet, it was the highest compliment that could be paid. The trust between them was now unbreakable.

Kella spent a lot of time teaching him about evidence and how it was used in court. Since he had a ritual that must be performed with his kills, she would go with him and change the scene and destroy evidence.

While they didn’t live together, they spent most nights together. It helped quell the demons that haunted his sleep and his day by being with her.

His kills stayed the same except for one thing, he no longer desired to rape the corpses of his female victims.  Dolarhyde learned that Kella was so much more interesting. His Becoming was shared with her own Becoming.

Francis Dolarhyde now exuded a certain confidence at work that his colleagues had never seen from him.  He wasn’t completely comfortable with it but he now had been given the respect he always desired. Even now, as he lay in bed at his grandmother’s house, things were different.

Kella was draped across him, half asleep. While he stroked her skin that was between the two dimples above her bottom, he thought about their time together thus far.. She was naked other than a blanket draped over her. Closing his eyes, Dolarhyde drew her in his mind. Her sleek body weighed nothing at all to him. He knew he could carry her like a ragdoll if he so desired. He also knew _she_ could kill him if she so desired.

Dolarhyde remembered the first time she spent the night in this house with him. His grandmother screamed with such ugliness about the whore he brought home. Once again Grandmother threatened to cut off his penis with her scissors.

Dolarhyde felt the blush creep up his cheeks now. He cowered from Grandmother back then.

_“I can’t understand her, my love. Can you tell me what she said?” Kella’s gentle voice soothed him._

_“Sh-sh-sh-she threatened to cut off my penis because I am a filthy boy.” He had trouble with the sibilant s once again._

_“Alas, she may think that is possible. It is not. You are mine my Dragon. You are mine and only mine. Besides, I can wheel her out to the middle of the road and there would be nothing that Grandmother may do about it.” She offered him her hand. “Stand with me Francis. You are my equal. The others are below us. Far below us.”_

_Dolarhyde had reached for her hand and risen with Kella’s guidance. His grandmother began screaming again. Kella stepped in front of Francis, she guided his hands to her hips. Tipping her head back, she kissed him. Slow and soft she captured him that kiss. Drawing the hem of her dress up with his left hand, she permitted him to cup his hand over her panties. The other hand she moved to cup around her breast._

_The smile she gave was sly. Whispering to him, she said three words. “Mine. All mine.”_

_He couldn’t remember what Kella had said after that as Francis had been basking in the glow of Kella’s Love of him. He knew that she would never allow Grandmother to hurt him again._

_Grandmother hadn’t been back since. Even Grandmother was afraid of his Kella._

Dolarhyde smiled at the memory. He was gentle in brushing her hair back away from her face. His head tilted to give his woman a kiss.

She smiled a sleepy smile and returned the kiss. Her eyes never fully opening.

“You are so handsome Francis.” She whispered against his lips.

“Thank you.” That was another thing she taught him, to believe.

“Kella?”

“Hmm?” She moved her head just enough to kiss his throat.

Gentle little nips, just sharp enough to tease him with pain but nothing more. Dolarhyde chuckled with the bites.

“My work is having a party. Uh. Christmas party.” He had never gone.

“Yes?”

“Will you go with me?”

“Why?”

He groaned when she bit him again. “Because I want you to go.”

“Then yes. I will.”

“Thank you.”

“You are most welcome sweetheart.” She sat up, straddling his stomach. Hands behind her head, Kella arched into a stretch. “What do I get out of it?” She grinned.

Licking his lips, he smiled. “What do you want?”

“Same thing I always want, you.”

“You have me. For as long as you want me, I belong to you.”

“As I belong to you my Dragon.”

Bending, she kissed his lips. A flick of her tongue traced his scar. That was something else she taught him, the scar was not a disfigurement. It made him hers.

“We need to get dressed.” He kissed her again.

“I know.” She rolled off of him. She stole one more kiss before heading for the bathroom.

She had everything they would need with her. But now, Kella was standing in nothing but a pair of panties looking at the three dresses she had brought with her. Her hair and makeup were finished but she couldn’t decide what to wear when Dolarhyde walked in.

“Something wrong?” He frowned.

“Pick the dress out for me?”

“Are you s-s-s-serious?”

“MMmHmm.”

Looking over each dress, he finally chose one. The dress was solid black and made from heavy matte silk. The straps went over the shoulders to leave the back bare. The front of the dress dipped down to past the diaphragm in a v-neck. The skirt billowed slightly and had a slit on one side that reached Kella’s upper thigh.

“A bit daring tonight Francis?”

“I want to be able to touch you.”

“I shall not complain.”

Francis helped her into the dress. In her heels she was as tall as he, perhaps even a touch taller. Pulling Kella close, he pressed a kiss to where her neck met her shoulder. It was a struggle for him not to rip her dress of and take advantage of her.

“You look beautiful.”

Straightening his bow tie, she smiled. “You look delicious. We should go to formal events more often. You in a tux is dangerous.”

He blushed, which made Kella smile. “Don’t be getting shy on me Mr. Dolarhyde. You look like perfection.”

“Thank you.”

Grabbing her wrap and the small clutch, Kella’s phone vibrated. The limo had arrived.

“I didn’t know you had gotten a limo.” He whispered.

“You don’t like it?”

“No, just didn’t know.”

“Ahh. Well, with the limo we can indulge ourselves some.” She slid the v-neck to either side, exposing her nipples to him.

“Kella!”

“Yes?”

He was on her in a flash. His mouth pressed to the one nipple while his hand stroked the other. Groaning, she arched up pulling up the skirt of her dress. He fumbled for a moment with his pants but within seconds he was buried deep in his love. Biting and sucking he switched between her breasts. He pumped into her hard and fast. Then even harder. He drew blood from her breast and suckled harder, marking her fair skin. With a roar that was worthy of both their Dragons, he came inside of her.

Seeing the trickle of blood, Francis cringed. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Not at all.” She kissed his lips, helping right his clothing. “I wanted to be marked by you. I want everyone to know that I belong to you Francis. I wanted those that are unworthy to know the scent of the Great Red Dragon.”

Dolarhyde simply smiled. Nuzzling close to him, Kella returned the smile. Reaching for his hand, she held it gently.

Her life had been normal up until the age of 19, when she was raped. She had a good, kind, loving family. Dolarhyde never knew that sort of closeness. He never knew a kind and loving touch of any kind. It was for him that she gave it. Even doing the most mundane of chores, when together they were nearly always touching. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy it herself, but she didn’t crave it like he did.

While Kella’s work provided the tickets, there was an ulterior motive from her to go. The event was a charity ball to help support a survivor’s group locally. Even if she wouldn’t have gone, Kella would have donated a large sum of money. There was the mother and father from a family that Dolarhyde was interested in that was supposed to be in attendance. There was also one that Kella herself was interested in. If she had her way, that one would not survive the night.

They had been mingling for a while when the musicians started to play.

“May I have this dance?” Dolarhyde asked Kella.

“But of course Sir.”

They took a spin around the dance floor, with Dolarhyde looking at his targets and Kella looking at her own. He kissed her lips lightly when the song was finished.

“Thank you.”

“Mm. No, thank you darling. I didn’t know you could waltz so well.” She smiled.

“Kella?”

Turning when she heard her name, her smile faded. Dolarhyde noticed at once the tension in her body. Immediately, he felt protective and wrapped an arm around her.

“Who is your gentleman friend sweetheart?”

“Francis, this is my father. Father, this is my boyfriend Francis.”

“Mr. Griffiths, a pleasure.”

“Likewise son.” There was sadness in Daniel Griffiths’ eyes. “You look well Kella.”

“Thank you.”

Dolarhyde was taking his cues from Kella. Whereas he father seemed uncomfortable, she seemed indifferent.

“If you will excuse us please. Tell mother I hope she is well.”

“She would love to see you……”

“Again, tell her I hope she is well.” Kella Griffiths turned and walked away.

Snagging two glasses of wine from a passing waiter she offered Francis one, which he took.

“Darling, is there something you should tell me?” He was worried.

“No. My mother and father are good people. They just didn’t know what to say or do after I was…..well after what happened to me. I think that was the worst part of everything. I was no longer their daughter but someone they should feel pity for. Our relationship became strained and then non-existent as time when on. I simply left them alone in their own misery.”

“They never hurt you?”

“No, they were good kind loving people that didn’t know what to do or say. As you can tell, my father still doesn’t know. My mother never leaves the house any longer.”

“Kella…”

“It is okay. It happened a long time ago. I love my parents but we have nothing in common.”

“I understand.”

“Do you?”

“No.”

Taking his hand, she pressed her lips against the knuckles. “Francis, I love you. I will always love you.”

“I love you Kella.”

“That’s all that matters then.” She smiled at him. “Hmm. I see a couple over there at my left you may be interested in.”

Dolarhyde looked and smiled. “You do take such good care of me.”

“I try. I’ll let you watch for a moment while I go freshen up.” She kissed his ear and whispered. “Think of me my Dragon while you plot.”

There was a small lounge area between the bathrooms. A man that looked to be a little older than Francis was sitting talking to another man. She ignored them and went in to the ladies room. Freshening up some and reapplying her lipstick. Kella frowned. She hadn’t expected her father to be here. Such was life.

She wasn’t paying attention when she bumped into the leg of the lone man sitting outside in the lounge.  The bump made whatever the man was holding crash to the ground.

“Oh! I am so sorry Sir! Let me help you clean that up.”

“Get the fuck away from me you fucking cunt!” The man snarled. “You just wasted nearly a grand in coke.”

“Oh!” Kella’s eyes opened wide. “Wait. Aren’t you Howard Vogt’s son? Uhm…” She pretended to forget his name. “Oh! Ned?”

“Yeah so?”

“Here.” Reaching into her clutch, she came back with a small vial of bright white powder wrapped in a woman’s handkerchief. “Let me top that off for you. I am so sorry Mr. Vogt. That’s just a little Yen for your troubles.” She held out the handkerchief for him to take it. All he would have to do is put it in the bullet he was using for a small bump.

“Where the fuck did you get Yen?” Yen was almost pure cocaine.

“A girl has her ways. Tell Victoria I will be seeing her real soon.” Kella winked and sauntered off.

Kella had procured the Yen ages ago. She had planned on using it on some of her own attackers. After hearing Francis’ story about how he was treated by his step-siblings, mother, and step-father she made plans to hunt them. When she found out how Ned Vogt was going to attend this gala, she decided to use Yen on him. She happened to mix in a small amount of batrachotoxin. Batrachotoxin was an extremely powerful toxin from South America that came from the skins of small frogs.  

The amount of batrachotoxin she was using was so minute that it was really no more than two or three grains of table salt. The effects would start slow and build. Which Ned Vogt would put off to being from really good cocaine, until it was too late.

She slid up next to Francis once more, never saying a word about what she had done.

“Ready to go love?” He smiled.

“Yes. Shall we return to my place?”

“Whatever you wish.”

“I wish you would give me a kiss.” She teased.

“And your wish, is my command.” Francis kissed her lips tenderly.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kella woke up late the Sunday after the gala. It took her a moment or two to get her bearings and realize Francis was not in bed. Frowning, she grabbed her robe and went to find him.

The table had already been set in the small solarium and Dolarhyde was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on their breakfast.

“Kella? Is som…“ He changed his wording. “What’s wrong?”

Pressing against his side, she rested her cheek on his shoulder. “You weren’t there.”

“I’m s-s-s….” He sighed. “I apologize. I wanted to make you breakfast.”

“There is no need to apologize.” She smiled gently. “I was being silly.”

“You missed me that much?” He queried.

“Yes. I enjoy waking up next to you.”

The Dragon raised his head and roared with delight inside of Dolarhyde. The Dragon’s mate was happy with him. “Hungry?”

“Famished. You always give me a workout.” She smiled.

There was just enough cheekiness to her smile that it made him chuckle. His blue grey eyes shined with adoration looking at Kella. Today marked one year of their relationship. Still, he couldn’t believe that the beautiful woman that stood at his side loved him. There was always that doubt that raced through his mind. Did she know it was a year spent together? He wouldn’t ask or tell her.

After breakfast, they were in the living room together. Dolarhyde was reading a book while Kella finished a bit of work. Her back was against his legs and every so often she would tap her fingers across the tops of his bare feet. He would, in turn, tap his foot against her bare thigh.

He looked up when she made a little grunting sound. “Everything alright?”

“Yes. Would you please hand me the remote?”

When he did, Kella climbed up onto the sofa with him. She turned on the 12 o’clock news.

Two people are dead in what appears to be an overdose. Edward ‘Ned’ Vogt and Margaret Vogt of St. Louis were at last night’s charity ball benefiting survivors of sexual assault were found dead in a utility closet. The siblings appeared to have been using cocaine and were unaware of the purity of the drug. No foul play is suspected.

 

Dolarhyde turned his head quickly and looked at Kella. Leaning, she kissed his lips with such tender passion that he would have sworn his heart had stopped beating.  “Did you?.......”

“Happy Anniversary Francis.”

“You remembered.” This time he smiled.

“Of course.” She kissed him again. “No one is ever allowed to hurt you, love. That goes for me as well. I have something else for you.”

Kella rose from Francis’ side and started to walk away when he grabbed her wrist swiftly, pulling her back and on to his lap. When she started to laugh happily, he couldn’t help but smile again. His arms were around her, just holding on.

“I don’t need anything else.” His voice was gruff. “I just need you.”

“You have me Francis. I’m not going anywhere, except to get you your gift!”

She kissed his lips and sauntered off to the coat closet. Rising up on tiptoe, even though she didn’t need to, Kella gave him a little show of her backside. The robe had fallen open and with the raise of her arms, it exposed the rounded curve of her bottom. Walking back to him, she didn’t bother to close the robe. She placed the wrapped package in his lap. The heavy red paper was topped with a thick velvet black ribbon. He took one look at the package and set it on the coffee table.

“Francis!”

“I want my other present first.” His voice was a powerful growl.

He grabbed Kella by her hair and pulled her towards him. Strong arms picked her up as the Red Dragon carried his mate back to the bedroom. The robe was pulled off of her immediately and cast to the side. As he wore nothing but pajama bottoms, those were cast off easily as well. Pushing Kella face down on to the bed, he lay over her.

It was not his normal speaking voice. This was rougher and harsher sounding. He didn’t have problems with the s any longer with this voice.

“Do you want me Kella?” The Dragon purred.

“Of course…”

Her shoulders pushed up against him while her body undulated beneath his. The roundness of her arse stroked The Dragon’s hardness.

“Are you my Mate? Are you my Dragoness?”

“Always.”

“You are a woman worthy of me, my beautiful beast.”

His hands were spread open almost looking like claws. The Dragon stroked them down her skin watching as she pressed up to him. He leaned in to kiss the back of her neck. Without warning, he bit down and chewed on her flesh. The soft cry she gave only increased his lusts. The cry was a sordid mixture of pleasure and pain and he wanted more.

Strong fingers spread her open. The Dragon chuckled at finding her wet. The claw like fingers penetrated deep. When she cried out again he bit her once more. Spreading the wetness across his cock and over the tight star of her arse, he took her quickly.

This time she did cry out in pain. He was a large man in every way. The Dragon stopped. He waited for her to get used to his girth. When the soft sounds of pain returned to those of pleasure, the Dragon took to his mate again. Thrusting hard and deep, claw like hands wrapped around her slender waist to pull her back to him as he thrust her forward with his cock.

Another bite, this one was to the back of her shoulder. He chewed at the wound, breaking the flesh. With the pour of blood into his mouth, the Dragon thrust even harder.  All the while, he crooned against her skin the love that he had for his Dragoness.

Even now, with the cruelty he performed on her flesh, The Great Red Dragon was making for certain that his mate was given the upmost in pleasure. When she begged him for more, he gave it to her. When her body convulsed in a violent orgasm, it was only then that he allowed his own release.

He didn’t pull away, instead he rolled to his side while keeping himself buried deep in her. Blood was drying on both of their skin. When she began to shiver, the Dragon pulled the comforter up over them both. His touch eased into the tenderness and Love that he felt for his woman. Oh yes it was Love. It was so powerful that both Francis and the Dragon could feel it deeply.

Pulling back, he went to the master bath to grab the first aid kit. Francis bathed Kella’s wounds, cleaning and bandaging them.  Finally, she turned to face him. The look of Love shining in her eyes made the Dragon sigh with pleasure and Francis smile with the same Love.

“May I give you your present now?”

“Sweetheart.” He brushed her hair back from her face, the s didn’t catch him this time. “You have given me so much already.”

“I would give you the world if I could.”

“I already have that. You are my world.” He chuckled seeing her blush. “Yes, you may give me the present.”

Dolarhyde reclined back on the bed with hands behind his head. He never thought he would be this lucky. No, it wasn’t luck. He never thought he had the capacity to love like this. There was a smile on his face when Kella walked back into the room. The one word he could say without issue with the damnable s was when he called her Sweetheart.

“What are you smiling about?”

“You.” He sat up when she handed him the package. Looking at the package with a frown, Francis furrowed his brow.

“What’s wrong?”

“You are the only person to ever have given me a gift.”

“Francis, I didn’t know.”

“It makes you even more s-s-s-spp.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “It makes you even more remarkable to me Kella.” He pulled her in front of him. Kella’s back was to his chest. “You are going to open it with me.”

His hands went over her’s and he used her fingers to remove the bow. Francis promptly put in her hair to make her laugh.  When she did, he kissed her shoulder gently.

“You got me a box! That was kind of you.” He hid his laughter in her hair.

“You are silly.” She was laughing with him.

This time he opened the box only to find another box. Turning her towards him. Dolarhyde gave her a faux skeptical look. He smiled when she started to laugh once more. Opening the box, there was a heavy bracelet inside. It had a dragon’s head with ruby eyes. The clasp was the dragon biting its own tail. He had never worn jewelry before.

“I know it seems strange. Here, allow me.”

She unclasped the bracelet and shook it slightly. The body of the dragon slid across the bed. It had turned into a 40 inch stainless steel whip. She handed the dragon’s head to him. With just a twitch of his hand the whip shot out like a snake’s strike.

“Where did you find this?!”

“I have one too but mine is a necklace. So, I thought you may like one as well. It’s completely legal so you can take it anywhere.”

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“Uhm. That’s not all.” Kella looked sheepish.

“Oh?”

“Turn the box over.”

Taped to the bottom of the box was a key. Dolarhyde looked at her questioningly.

“I know you don’t need a key. You have the alarm codes but…..” She looked away. “Uhm.” Kella took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. She was nervous. “Move in here. With me.”

Francis was too stunned to say anything. He could no more answer her than he could stop staring at her.  She took his lack of response as a rejection and pulled away.

“I’m sorry Francis. Too soon. I know. I’m sorry.” She started to shake with embarrassment and left the bedroom as fast as she could only pausing for a brief moment to grab her robe.

It wasn’t until he heard the door slam did Francis realize what had happened.

“Kella?”

“Kella??” He pulled on his pj bottoms.

“KELLA?” Dolarhyde started to go from room to room.

“K E L L A!” He saw that her car and motorcycle were both in the garage.

That left one place to look, the backyard. It was cold outside but the sun was shining. He shielded his eyes with his hand and looking around. Her home sat on 3 acres. Most of that was used up by the large home and the exquisite backyard garden. The spacious home was set back away from any neighbors for at least a mile in any direction. It had always been a place of peaceful solitude for them both. How many nights had they sat out on the deck together and enjoyed the fire? How many nights did he hold Kella in his arms and felt at peace with her? He ruined it. He ruined it all. Kella must hate him now. Without her, he was nothing.

_Look at you! I have never seen a child as disgusting as you! You FUCKED that girl?? How dare you! You want me to cut it off? Is that what you want me to do, you little freak? Don't cry at me you little faggot. Apologize! Say I'm sorry grandmother!! I'm a dirty little beast! I'm a freak!  Say it! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!_

Francis dropped to his knees. His hands covered his ears and he started to scream.

“Aaaaayma…pweeee…noooooooooo aaaaaaaayma.”

The scream was what startled Kella. She was on her feet quickly and running towards her home. She saw Francis on the deck curled into a ball. He was slamming his head and fists into the wood as hard as he could. Uncertain what to do, she simply collided with him. Shaking him out of the hallucination.

“Francis. No. No. No. I’m sorry. Oh my Francis. Stop my love. Please. Stop.”

She grappled with him. She was strong but he was so much stronger. Kella didn’t want to hurt him or allow him to hurt himself. He struggled with his inner demons as he wrestled her down to the wood. She realized that whatever was going on, she had neither Francis nor the Dragon with her right now.

Dolarhyde climbed on top of her. Using the force of his weight to keep her down.  He moved just enough so that she could get no leverage with her legs and toss him off of her.  He bit down on her shoulder as hard as he could. When she started to scream in pain, he bit her again. And then again. Finally, her shoulder went numb.

Her other hand stroked the back of his neck gently. Petting his hair and down his upper back.  She whispered his name softly. Words of love and affection followed. After several minutes, he let go. She continued to stroke him gently.

“……Aaaaayma….”

“No my love, it’s Kella. _Your_ Kella.”

A sound was made that she didn’t understand but it didn’t stop her. She lay beneath him and rubbed his back gently, almost if he was a child. It took nearly an hour for Dolarhyde to return to himself.

“Kella?”

“Yes my darling?”

“What happened?”

“Nothing. We just had a misunderstanding.”

Moving off of her, he sat down. Blood had dried around his mouth. Kella swung her head so that her long hair would cover the wounds left by him. Using the hem of her robe, she wiped the blood off of his face and kissed him softly.

“Feel better?”

“I feel off.”

Kella nodded. She stood and offered him a hand up. “Come. Let’s go back inside and warm up.”

It was only then that Dolarhyde realized he was cold. Accepting her hand, he stood. He went to wrap his arm around her shoulders when she flinched beneath his touch. Turning, he pulled the robe off of her shoulder.

Dolarhyde sucked in a breath and his eyes went wide with horror. Tentatively, his hand reached for her shoulder but stopped a fingertip length away from touching her. Suspended in the air, his hand shook.

“I did that to you?”

“Yes.”

His face fell. “Kella, I never meant to hurt you. I’m s-s-s-sowwy.” Dolarhyde flinched hearing his own voice. “I’ll get my things and go.”

“No. You don’t need to go.”

“But, you aren’t safe with me.”

“I am perfectly safe with you. You are going to leave me on our anniversary?”

“Kella, I must. I cannot hurt you again. I will not.”

“I know you won’t hurt me again. Come with me, please?”

He nodded. That was all he could do. Taking him downstairs to the basement, she turned on the whirlpool tub off to the side from her private gym. The cover slid back and the water began to fill.

“I didn’t even know this was here.”

“It came with the house. I don’t use it often. It’s a saltwater bath.”

“I never meant to hurt you Kella, ever. You don’t have to pretend to……”

“Francis, I am not pretending. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. You are worrying too much my love. And I am fine. This will help clean it out and we can bandage it before dinner.”

Stepping in to the now full tub, she looked up at him. “Will you please join me?”

“Kella…..”

“Please?”

He nodded and removed his pants before stepping down with her.  The water was deeper than he expected. His foot hit something and he pulled back.

“It’s just a bar to slide your feet under. That way you don’t float as easily. Saltwater will make you float.”

Kella slid in behind him. Using Francis as her way of staying beneath the water, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek to his back. The salt burned the wound but it was good for cleaning it out.  After turning on the jets, she drew Francis back with her so that he leaned against her breasts. A gentle hand stroked his chest with long slow strokes.

“Do you still love me?”

“Yes, my Francis. I do. I love you even more today than I did yesterday.”

“I don’t understand.”

“We are both new to all of this my beloved. We know more of each other now, do we not?”

“Yes.”

“I see that as a good thing.”

“I will do better for you Kella, for us.”

“My Dragon. My Francis. You are perfect for me just the way you are.” She meant it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The indented italicized portion of this chapter is an actual quote from the book Red Dragon that has been reworded slightly. It was something that Dolarhyde's grandmother had said to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Francis Dolarhyde stood before the only broken mirror in their home. It was in the bathroom reserved for him. He smiled while he shaved. He was looking forward to the evening. As usual, his thoughts turned to Kella.

It had been one month since Kella had asked Francis to move in. After the horrible misunderstanding on both of their parts, he agreed. He didn’t bring much of anything with him outside of clothing. The pair had cleaned out two of the four guest rooms. One would act as his study. The other was more of a work room. In the work room was the print of The Great Red Dragon. Kella also gave him access to the panic room that came with the home when she purchased it. He was surprised to learn about it, which made her chuckle. Kella had only been in the room about once a year in the 6 years she owned her home. He kept his scrapbook in there, for safety’s sake. 

Dolarhyde didn’t feel the urge to kill like he once did. He could be more selective now. His kills now were precise and clean. It created a safety net for both him and Kella. She had to take great care with her own killings. Too many too close together would attract attention.

His last kill was exquisite. Kella had stood watch while he dealt with his urges. His Becoming was coming along quite well. The Dragon was pleased and Kella’s Dragoness was pleased. The parents were Changed and then the children. Dolarhyde would line them up to watch him take his Woman. They were given the gift of watching True Love. Francis believed it was the greatest gift that They could grant to the ones being Changed.

How good it had felt! They were the perfect sacrifice to the Dragon. Parents along with three children, two girls and a boy. Kella had been helping him choose those that he would give such a precious gift to. This family was from Nebraska. There was allegations of abuse from one of the children. Yet, the other two said nothing had happened. Now the five family members had witnessed their own Change, they could be at peace finally.

They both worked long hours, often time from home as well. He had never had a person that he could share everything with. With Kella, he could. And the Love he felt for her was profound. She returned the same Love to him. Everything they did, was for the other.

About a week ago she was running late at work so Kella sent him a text saying she would be at least an hour past her normal time. She asked him to turn the crockpot down to warm and she would be there as soon as she could. Kella ended the text with I love you and a selfie of her blowing him a kiss.

Dolarhyde had not felt that strong of a pull before. Not only did he have a beautiful, intelligent, fierce woman by his side, she wanted to be there. She looked upon him with Pride. They had created a life together.

So much of what most would consider mundane made Francis happy. He was turning down the crockpot in THEIR home. They dined in front of the fire in THEIR living room. He was never lonely any longer, even when alone. She was always there with him.  

Sitting down on the bed, Kella was about to buckle the high heeled sandals she would be wearing.

“You look beautiful.” Dolarhyde smiled. “Allow me?”

“But of course. Thank you.”

First one and then the other, he skimmed his hands up Kella’s smooth bare legs before leaning down to kiss her lips. Looking into her eyes, Dolarhyde smiled and offered a hand.

“May I tie your tie for you?”

“Please.”

She went to work on the complex 15 step Eldredge knot. It took her less than a minute.  Black suit. Black shirt. A silvery blue and black tie that matched his eyes completed Dolarhyde’s look. Kella smiled and looked at him from head to toe and back again.  She clicked her tongue in approval.

“Yes?”

“I want to undress you already. I can wait until after this little soiree, I hope.”

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you as well my Dragon.”

The weather was quite cold just two weeks before Christmas. Kella eschewed a jacket and went for a black heavy cashmere wrap. Her long hair had been straightened and re-curled. She left it down, as Dolarhyde preferred. The makeup was kept simple in a classic pinup style of black winged eyeliner with a matte white shadow and mascara. The only touch of color was her red lips. The dress was simplistic. Short with ¾ sleeves. The neckline showed just the tops of her breasts but it was the back that was so dramatic. It left Kella’s back completely bare from her neck to the small of her back. 

It was all for him.

Dolarhyde drove her Jaguar to the Ritz-Carlton in St. Louis. The valet took the keys and Dolarhyde took his Kella. She saw some of the women that she knew worked with him. Sliding her arms around his neck, Kella smiled and stole a kiss from him. The kiss made him smile. Something most of his coworkers had never seen before. Offering her an arm, they walked into the hotel together.

He saw the smiles and heard the whispers. Some of the guests of the hotel thought that they were celebrities of some sort. Francis walked with an air of authority. It matched well with the indifference shown by Kella.

Francis Dolarhyde stood over 6’3. In the heels, Kella matched him. Their entrance to the party caused a bit of a hush in the room. Following her cue, Francis ignored the others.

“Would you like a drink Sweetheart?”

“Yes, just tonic with a twist of lime.” He did not drink outside of their home.

“Of course.” She kissed the corner of his lips.  

Kella sauntered off. She knew very well how to use her body to her advantage. She walked smoothly, with the soles of her heels flashing red. There was just enough of a sway to her hips that made her walk eye-catching.  Dolarhyde knew that many people were watching his woman. There was a certain amount of Pride in that too. She was his and only his.

A glass of a decent Pinot Noir for herself and the tonic and lime for him, she walked back to where he was standing.

“Wow. Mr. D! You look hot.”

“Thank you Eileen.” He no longer put his hand up when he spoke and hadn’t for some time.

Eileen was just about to say something else when Kella approached.

Taking the drink from her, Dolarhyde pressed a kiss to Kella’s temple. “Thank you Sweetheart.” He slid an arm around her slender waist. “Kella, this is one of my coworkers Eileen. Eileen this is my girlfriend, Kella Griffiths.”

When Eileen saw the brunette her mouth opened and not a sound came out. Kella looked like she should be in Hollywood and not at a St Louis cocktail party.

“A pleasure to meet you Eileen.” Kella smiled warmly and offered a hand.

“Uhm. Hello. Wow Mr.D!” Eileen shook Kella’s hand. “You look familiar.”

“I’m on the news occasionally.”

“What is it that you do?”

“Lawyer.”

It was then that Eileen knew who Dolarhyde’s date was. Kella Griffiths’ reputation was known far and wide in Missouri and the surrounding states. She was lethal in the courtroom. Only Dolarhyde knew how lethal she was outside of work.

They mingled for a while before Kella dragged him out onto the dance floor for a waltz.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes. Thank you.” He pecked a kiss at the side of her throat. “I think you are scaring some of the men.” He smirked.

The music changed and instead of walking off, Kella spun around. Her back was to Dolarhyde’s chest. Taking his hand, she placed it to the front of her hip on the lower abdomen. His other hand was over hers and held against her hip.

“Follow me.” She whispered.

The waltz changed to something electric and it had that sort of beat that could make anyone rock their hips. And rock her hips Kella did. She and Dolarhyde had danced often enough in their homes with each other, he could follow her well.  The show they put on was so utterly erotic that it stunned many people. 

Yet, it wasn’t the eroticism of the dance that made people watch. It was how in tune that the pair was together. When Dolarhyde spun Kella, she always landed in the perfect place to join with his own rocking hips.

For the first time since he joined the company, his colleagues realized they had no idea who the shy but authoritative and sometimes short tempered Mr. Dolarhyde was.

When they walked off the dance floor, laughing, a few of the higher ups wished to speak with Dolarhyde. Kella excused herself for another drink. She was accosted much the same way Dolarhyde was.

Waiting her turn at the bar, a man came up to her.

“Hello.”

A flick of her eyes, she dismissed him quickly with a smile and a nod.

“Are you really here with Dolarhyde?”

She ordered and took the glass of wine before responding. “Yes.” Kella was already annoyed with the man, so she walked away.

“Which service are you with?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean no offense but you are one of the best looking women I have seen around here and there is no way Dolarhyde could get a babe like you.”

“And your name?” She smiled prettily.

“Ralph. Ralph Mandy.” He extended a hand.

Reaching into her clutch Kella pulled out a business card. She slid it into his palm with another smile. “My name is Kella.” When she saw he looked at the card, she spoke again with a hard look in her eyes. “Kella Griffiths to be exact. I am a prosecuting attorney with the Sexual Assault Division. Please feel free to give me a call Mr. Mandy. I would love to hear some of your stories about prostitution, given how many women forced into prostitution or escorting are trafficked underage. And yes, Francis can get a babe like me, and has for over a year. Whereas you?” She looked him up and down with a critical eye. “Not a chance.”

Mandy backed away, leaving Kella’s card on a table before hurrying to parts unknown.  Kella tossed the business card in the trash. The thought of it being in her purse after he touched it was repulsive. Taking a long drink of the wine, she walked off to the powder room. Once more she was accosted. This time while reapplying her lipstick.

“Are you wearing Christian Louboutin’s?” One of the women looked at Kella with disbelief.

“Yes.” Upper lip reapplied.

“Where is your dress from?” Kella had to think for a moment. “Harrods, I believe.” Lower lip done.

“In London?”

“Yes.” And blot.

“Is it designer?”

Kella chuckled. “Yes, Versace.”

“What on earth do you do for a living?”

“I’m a lawyer.” The game of 20 questions was making her dizzy.

“Kelly, how long have you and Mr. D been dating?” One woman asked.

She raised a jet black brow. “It’s Kella. Over a year.”

“Is he really as big and strong as he looks?”

“A bit personal don’t you think?” She smirked ever so slightly. It made the woman asking turn a bright crimson.

“He is a very handsome man.” Eileen spoke that time.

“Yes he is. He is also kind and very much the gentleman.”

“Really?” Eileen again.

Kella turned swiftly, her eyes bored into the short plump woman. “You would probably know that if you weren’t laughing at him when Bob was mimicking Francis’ speech.”

Eileen flushed with embarrassment. “I spoke to Mr. D afterwards. He was okay. Plus, Bob doesn’t work here any longer.”

“It doesn’t matter if he was okay or not, nor should it matter if Bob still works with you. Your behavior was atrocious and uncalled for. ” Kella’s voice was like a razor, sharp and deadly. The women surrounding her understood immediately this was not a woman to be taken lightly.

Excusing herself, she went back to Francis. Her hand touched his back gently, he stiffened for just a half second before realizing it was her. Dolarhyde wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She could see something was wrong but was unsure what.

“Kella, this is Mr. Statham our executive VP. Mr. Statham, this is Kella Griffiths.”

“Statham, Statham.” She frowned, looking the older man in the eye. “You look familiar.” Kella knew exactly who he was.

Statham pulled at his shirt collar. He recognized her now that he saw her fully. “A pleasure Ms. Griffiths.” He tried to smile.

“Hm. I am sure it’s not.” She smiled and nodded absently. “You look very uncomfortable to see me. It’s okay. I get that quite more often than I care to admit.”

She chuckled when the man quickly excused himself and left.

“What was that about?” Dolarhyde whispered.

“His son is doing life without the possibility of parole because of me. They kept trying to get a deal and I kept refusing. We had too good of a case to try to permit a deal to go through.” There was more to the story but she could see the look of hurt in his eyes. “Francis, what happened?”

“It’s nothing.”

“I can see the look in your eyes that says differently.”

Another man approached Dolarhyde.

“Hey D. How is it going?” The man looked at Kella with appreciation.

“Fine.” It was obvious that he didn’t like this man very much.

The man turned his attention to Kella and offered a hand. “Daniel Dandridge, a pleasure to meet you.”

There was something about this man that made her skin crawl. She just gave him a tight smile and a nod.

“Hey D? Mind if I take your lady for a spin out on the dance floor?”

Kella spoke before Francis could. “I mind. If you will excuse us please.”

“I hope to see you again soon Ms. Griffiths.” His smile was predatory.

She turned, and smiled in return. While Dandridge’s smile might have been predatory, Kella’s was filled with the promise of violence. “You will.”

“Are you ready to go?” Francis whispered when Dandridge walked away.

“Whenever you are.”

Francis was pulling into the garage when Kella realized something. She hadn’t been introduced to Dandridge. Yet, he knew her name. That could have been because of others or he had seen her on the news. Still, there was something that bothered her about him. She would talk to Francis tomorrow about it.

Dolarhyde glanced at the clock in their dark room. 3:45 am. He and Kella had returned home before midnight. She was sleeping soundly curled against him. He couldn’t help but be amused at the curve of a smile on her lips. They had spent a couple of hours pleasuring each other.

His fingers stroked along the curve of her breast, pausing only to tease the tip of her nipple. It hardened immediately, as if it knew his touch. She made a soft sound of pleasure and pressed tighter to his side. Seeing her like that, broadened his smile. She had a light bite mark to the side of her navel. He loved biting her there. His fingers ran over the mark gently.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” Her voice was thick with sleep.

“Have you been awake this whole time?” Dolarhyde chuckled.

She shook her head. “Just woke up.” Kella yawned.

“Go back to sleep.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Kiss me, please?”

“Haven’t you had enough?” The Dragon preened with delight within Dolarhyde.

“Of you? Never.”

Pride and Love swelled in his chest. Even the Dragon growled with happiness at the way she wanted him. When his lips touched her’s she pulled him down closer. The kiss was gentle and sweet. 

“God I love you Francis.”

“I love you my Kella.”

“Lay with me please?”

He nodded and removed his teeth. Sliding down, he laid his head on her pillow. An arm slid over her slender body and pulled her tight to him. Within minutes, he was asleep.

When Dolarhyde woke again it was almost 10 in the morning. He was on his back with Kella on top of him. Her cheek rested against his heart. She felt so small and delicate. Granted, compared to him, she was. They were close enough in height that it wasn’t that. Kella only weighed a little over 150 lbs. He could literally bench press two of her.

He ran his fingers down her spine. She was dangerous, even given their differences in weight.  She could and had killed without remorse. Her body had been honed into something that most people, if they knew, would be frightened of. In this very moment, none of that mattered. She was his.

When she began to stir, Francis wrapped his arms around her, not letting her go. Eyes opened, her head tilted back so she could see his handsome visage. Wiggling against him, her body moved upwards. Hands were placed at either side of his head and she dipped down to kiss him tenderly.

It still terrified him to let her explore his misshapen mouth but he permitted it. Breaking the kiss, she sat up on his lower abdomen. With knees pressing into his sides, Kella arched her back. Her long dark hair pooled over his already hard cock. Her fingertips brushed against the velvety flesh while her knees slipped apart further. Now the heels of her feet dug into his sides.

She moved again, coming forward to kiss him. Feeling the wetness that Kella left on his belly made him smile beneath her kisses. It would be afternoon before they left the bed together, sated and happy.

“I want to Change you.”

Kella looked up from the newspaper. “I wouldn’t fight you Francis. Nor would I fight your Dragon.”

When Francis looked confused, she got up and sat in his lap. “I wouldn’t. If you need to Change me. I would give you my life willingly.”

“Why?”

“I’m yours my beloved. If that is what you need, then you may have it.”

The Pride that made the Dragon love her swelled while Francis’ heart ached. He ran the back of his index finger along her jaw. “My Kella. My beautiful Kella. I cannot and will not ask that of you. But I have an idea that will Change you. It will hurt but it will bring us even closer together.”

“I will follow your lead.” She kissed his ear.

“Let me make a few calls.”

 


End file.
